Film materials that can record images are widely used in anti-counterfeiting labels of various commodity packages, certificates, documents, etc, such as anti-counterfeiting trademarks of various commodities, driving license, passports, trademarks. In some U.S. patents a method for the preparation of image sheet is disclosed, wherein the images formed on a reflecting sheet can be seen only when viewing from an angle the laser radiates, i.e., the images in the sheet can be viewed only from limited angles. As a result, the image features shown on the sheet are limited.
Some documents disclose processes of image integration on a sheet, which is a complicated method. A three-dimensional image has to be synthesized by using a single or a plurality of cameras, shooting and recording the same object from different angles with a certain accuracy, and the real image of the object can be viewed only when radiating the synthesized image from the direction of viewing. As is disclosed in related patent documents, only flat and simple three-dimensional images can be synthesized with very complicated processes.